Ein neuer Weg zu leben
by Nachtelfe Lilyana
Summary: Bella und Edward reisen nach Caldwell um Bellas leiblichen Vater zu finden
1. Vorinfos oder wie ich meine Leser nicht

Disclaimer:

Die geliehenen Figuren gehören alle den jeweiligen Autoren und wer sonst noch Rechte an ihnen hat!

Selbstverständlich verdiene ich hiermit keinen Cent, darüber hinaus ist bei mir auch nicht wirklich was zu holen, klagen lohnt sich also nicht ^_^

Ich hoffe, dass sich niemals jemand ärgert, wenn er meine Story liest, weil er eventuell Ähnlichkeiten zu seiner eigenen Geschichte erkennt. Als ich "Ein neuer Weg zu Leben" angefangen habe zu schreiben, habe ich zwar schon verschiedene FFs gelesen und das sind nicht wenige, aber die Geschichte ist vollkommen ohne Beeinflussung anderer Fictions entstanden, Ähnlichkeiten rühren dann wohl daher, dass das Thema nicht mehr wirklich neu ist. Und sollte es doch mal passieren, möchte ich mich schon jetzt entschuldigen!

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, die Geschichte zu lesen und ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen ^_^

Einige Nebeninfos zu meiner Story

Für diese Fanfiction habe ich mir einige Figuren aus Büchern ausgeliehen!

Edward und Bella sowie noch andere aus Twilight

Einige von der Bruderschaft der Black Dagger und/oder ihre Frauen

Und ein bisschen der näheren Umgebung der Black Dagger Figuren. Ich muss dazu sagen, das diese auch Vampire sind, aber einer anderen Spezies von Vampiren angehören!

Die Sogennaten „Geborenen Vampire" Dazu gibt es einige Grundinfos angehängt!

Einige Wörter, die in den Black Dagger Romanen erwähnt werden, kommen bei mir auch öfters vor! Wenn sie nur in dem jeweiligen Kapitel vorkommen, werden sie gleich am Anfang erklärt.

Hier dies, die die Story durchgehen folgen könnten und zum Verständnis beitragen!

(Quelle: Black Dagger Romane, HeyneVerlag)

**Geborener Vampir** – Angehöriger einer gesonderten Spezies neben dem Homo sapiens und den Vapiren, wie wir sie kennen. Geborene Vampire sind darauf angewiesen, das Blut des jeweils anderen Geschlechts zu trinken. Menschliches Blut kann ihnen zwar auch das Überleben sichern, aber die daraus gewonnene Kraft hält nicht lange vor. Nach ihrer Transition, die üblicherweise etwa mit Mitte Zwanzig stattfindet, dürfen sie sich nicht mehr dem Sonnenlicht aussetzen und müssen sich in regelmäßigen Abständen aus der Vene ernähren. Entgegen einer weit verbreiteten Annahme können Geborene Vampire Menschen nicht durch einen Biss oder eine Blutübertragung „verwandeln"; in seltenen Fällen aber können sich die beiden Spezies zusammen fortpflanzen. Geborene Vampire können sich nach Belieben dematerialisieren, dazu müssen sie aber ganz ruhig werden und sich konzentrieren; außerdem dürfen sie nichts Schweres bei sich tragen. Sie können Menschen ihre Erinnerung nehmen, allerdings nur, solange diese Erinnerungen im Kurzzeitgedächtnis abgespeichert sind. Manche Vampire können auch Gedanken lesen. Die Lebenserwartung liegt bei über eintausend Jahren, in manchen Fällen auch höher.

**Die Bruderschaft der BLACK DAGGER** – Die Brüder des Schwarzen Dolches. Speziell ausgebildete Vampirkrieger, die ihre Spezies vor der Gesellschaft der _Lesser_ beschützen. Infolge selektiver Züchtung innerhalb der Rasse besitzen die Brüder ungeheure physische und mentale Stärke sowie die Fähigkeit zur extrem raschen Heilung. Die meisten von ihnen sind keine leiblichen Geschwister; neue Anwärter werden von den anderen Brüdern vorgeschlagen und daraufhin in die Bruderschaft aufgenommen. Die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft sind Einzelgänger, aggressiv und verschlossen. Sie pflegen **wenig** Kontakt zu Menschen und anderen Geborenen Vampiren, außer um Blut zu trinken. Viele Legenden ranken sich um diese Krieger, und sie werden von Ihresgleichen mit höchster Ehrfurcht behandelt. Sie können getötet werden, aber nur durch sehr schwere Wunden wie zum Beispiel eine Kugel oder einen Messerstich ins Herz.

**Doggen** – Angehörige(r)der Dienerklasse innerhalb der Geborenen Vampirwelt. _Doggen_ pflegen im Dienst an ihrer Herrschaft altertümliche, konservative Sitten und folgen einem formellen Bekleidungs- und Verhaltenskodex. Sie können tagsüber aus dem Haus gehen, altern aber relativ rasch. Die Lebenserwartung liegt bei etwa fünfhundert Jahren.

**Nalla** – Kosewort. In etwa „Geliebte".

**Tahlly** – Kosewort. Entspricht in etwa „Süße".

**Transition** – Entscheidender Moment im Leben eines geborenen Vampirs, wenn er oder sie ins Erwachsenenleben eintritt. Ab diesem Punkt müssen sie das Blut des jeweils anderen Geschlechts trinken, um zu überleben und vertragen kein Sonnenlicht mehr. Findet normalerweise mit etwa Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig statt. Manche Vampire überleben ihre Transition nicht, vor allem männliche Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

Ein neuer Weg zu Leben

Kapitel 01

Bella startete den Wagen. Edward stand vor der Autotür und hämmerte dagegen. Sie war einfach zu wütend um mit ihm darüber zu reden.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht aussteigen", schrie sie, „und es ist mir egal was du glaubst, ich habe die erklärt, dass es nicht wegen dir ist! Ich muss einfach weg hier! Allein!!!" Sie trat aufs Gaspedal. Hinter sich hörte Bella nur noch, wie etwa auf die Ladefläche ihres Trucks sprang. _Ich wollte doch allein da hin… warum kann er mich nicht lassen? Das ist meine Sache…_, dachte Bella.

Edward regte sich da hinten auf der Ladefläche nicht. Er wusste sie wollte allein sein. Aber er konnte sie nicht den ganzen Weg bis nach New York allein fahren lassen. Das war zu gefährlich!

Nach dem sie aus Forks raus waren hielt Bella an. „Steig ein," sagte sie ganz leise, aber sie wusste das er sie hören konnte. Er nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir meinen Volvo nehmen? Der ist schneller und wenn ich fahre, dann brauchen wir keine 2 Tage!" Bella atmete scharf durch und sah Edward an. Dieser lächelte dieses zarte Lächeln das sie so liebte. Da konnte sie nicht mehr stur sein, nickte und fuhr in Richtung Haus der Cullens.

Die beiden wechselten den Wagen und fuhren los. Bellas Handy klingelte als sie auf dem Zubringer waren.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", fragte Edward. „Nein, das ist Dad. Ich will nicht mir ihm reden." Edward nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand und nahm ab.

„Ja…" sagte er, „nein, ihr geht es soweit gut! Nein wir sind nicht bei uns zu Hause. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach New York." Es war still im Wagen. Bella konnte sich denken, was ihr Vater ihrem Verlobten jetzt an den Kopf warf. „Nein, Charlie, wir sind nicht verrückt geworden, sie braucht das jetzt! Und bevor sie irgendwas Dummes tut, begleite ich sie! Carlisle weiß Bescheid, und bevor du irgendwie ausrastest, ihr wird nichts passieren! Ja, wir nehmen die 101 bis zur 104 und dann die Fähre bei Edmonds-Kingston und dann wieder die 104 bis Seattle. Von da aus I 5 bis zur i-90 und dann zur 94… ja wir fahren durch Wisconsin und ja das ist der beste Weg… wenn wir durch Pennsylvania sind, ruft Bella dich an!" Edward legte auf, schaltete das Handy aus und gab es ihr zurück.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du unbedingt nach New York musst?"

Bella atmete tief durch und schaute starr durch die Vorderscheibe. „Vielleicht kannst du es nicht verstehen, aber es gibt nichts was mich davon abhalten kann, nach New York zu gehen! Ich will einfach wissen, ob es stimmt, was ich kurz nach dem Tod meiner Mutter in ihrem Tagebuch von ihrer Jugendzeit gelesen habe." Ja, Bellas Mutter war Tod. Sie ist bei der Geburt ihres 2. Kindes um Leben gekommen. Niemand konnte sie retten. Der Arzt hat zuerst gar nicht gemerkt wie schlecht es um sie stand und dann war es zu spät!

„Was war es", Edwards Stimme klang sehr besorgt und das war er auch, er war so besorgt um seine Bella, das er nicht ganz klar denken konnte. „Bella, rede mit mir!" Sie sog die Luft scharf ein und begann zu erzählen. „Kurz bevor meine Mutter meinen Vater geheiratet hatte, war sie einige Tage in New York, bei ihrer Patentante", erzählte Bella.

Rückblende -

Renee schlenderte über die 32. Straße in New York. Hier wollte sie sich irgendwo in einer kleinen Bar mit ihrer Tante treffen. Oder war es doch auf der 5th Avenue? Sie hatte es nicht mehr ganz mitbekommen. Kurz vor ihr stand ein junger gutaussehender Mann. Er war groß, wie ein Schrank, hatte schönes Haar und ein noch viel hübscheres Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war ganz aus Leder. Er sah aus wie ein Bodyguard. Vielleicht war er einer?

Renee ging weiter bis sie neben dem Mann stand. „Entschuldigen Sie", begann sie. Der Fremde drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. Dieses Lächeln brachte sie fast um den Verstand. „JA, was kann ich für dich tun, Tahlly?" Renee schnappte nach Luft. „eh… ih… ich bin auf der Suche nach…" „Kleines, keine Angst, " sagte er, „ich fresse dich nicht!" Sie lächelte etwas verlegen. „Ich suche ein Lokal namens _Sun Roof _es soll hier irgendwo sein, oder bin ich gänzlich falsch?" „Nein, Kleines," sagte der Unbekannte Schöne, „es ist hier ganz in der Nähe, geh die Straße einfach weiter und dann kommst du zur Kreuzung an der Ecke Broadway/5th Avenue, dort ist es hier auf der 32. Kreuzung 5th und Broadway." Renee nickte, dankte ihm und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Hey Tahlly," sagte er, „warte, ich fahr dich schnell runter, es ist zu unsicher wenn du um diese Zeit hier allein rumläufst." Als Renee sich umdrehte sah sie wie der Mann ihr eine Autotür aufhielt.

Gegen all ihre Sinne stieg sie in den Wagen.

„Wie heißt du, und wo bist du her? Aus New York stammst du nicht, oder?" „Nein, ich bin aus Forks", all ihre Ängste und schlechten Gefühle waren wie aus dem Nichts verschwunden, „ das liegt im Bundesstaat Washington ganz nah an der Kanadischen Grenze. Ich bin Renee!" „Das ist ein schöner Name. Mein Name ist Darius!" Vor dem Club hielten sie. „Da wären wir!" Darius stieg aus dem Wagen und hielt ihr die Wagentür auf. „Na dann kleine Renee aus Forks, an der Kanadischen Grenze, viel Spaß!" „Danke, " Renee grinste Darius an, „kann ich dich vielleicht wiedersehen?" „Oh Kleines, " sagte er und winkte ab, „das ist keine gute Idee!" Dann setzte sich Renee in Bewegung, schaute ihn noch einmal traurig an und wollte dann weiter gehen. „Schon verstanden!" „Gut, Hast du Lust mit mir auszugehen?" „Ja, gern! Wann und wo?" „Ich hole dich morgen um 19 Uhr bei dir zu Hause ab!" Mit diesen Worten stieg er in den Wagen und fuhr davon.

Am nächsten Abend war Renee schon um halb 6 fertig und wartete auf ihr Date. Gegen 19 Uhr fiel ihr ein, dass er ihre Adresse gar nicht wusste und sie machte sich daran, das Kleid auszuziehen und wollte gerade ihr Nachthemd anziehen, als es klingelte.

„Renee, Schatz", rief es von unten, „ein junger Mann ist hier, er meint, ihr seid verabredet!"

Renee konnte es kaum glaube, woher wusste er wo sie wohnte? Er war wirklich gekommen…

Schnell zog sie ihr Kleid wieder über und rannte die Treppe herunter.

„Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest!" „Das ist kein Problem! Ich habe mich ganz nett mit deiner Tante unterhalten!" Sie lächelte und nahm die Blumen an, die er ihr überreichte und sie schnell ihrer Tante gab und mit ihm durch die Tür verschwand. „Ich bin nicht so spät wieder da!"

Renee kam am nächsten morgen erst zurück.

„Guten Morgen Tante," sagte sie, stürmte hoch in ihr Zimmer und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, denn sie muss bald wieder abreisen. Zurück nach Forks, wo ihr Verlobter Charlie Swan auf sie wartet.

Rückblende Ende-

„Und jetzt glaubst du, dieser Darius ist dein Vater und du willst versuchen ihn zu finden?" Edward klang amüsiert. „Ja, und darüber brauchst du dich gar nicht lustig zu machen! Alice sagt ich hab gute Chancen jemanden zu finden der mir weiterhelfen kann!" „Ich mache mich 1. Nicht lustig und 2. Wie willst du es anstellen? Hast du seinen vollen Namen? Eine Telefonnummer?" „Ich habe eine Adresse! Aber nicht seinen vollständigen Namen! Aber das wird schon! Ich vertraue auf Alice!"

Edward verlor kein Wort mehr darüber, es würde schon alles im Sand verlaufen, wenn sie niemanden finden würde!

Nach 1 ½ Tage kamen sie in New York an. Zwar hätte er durchfahren können, nur Bella brauchte zwischendurch mal Pause.

Die beiden checkten in einem Hotel ein und Bella wollte sich gleich auf die Suche machen, nur Edward hielt sie zurück.

„Du musst dich etwas ausruhen! Iss etwas und leg dich was hin!" „Ich will aber nicht! Ich will ihn finden!" Edward drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf ein Sofa das in dem Hotelzimmer war und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was bringt dich dazu, genau jetzt so überstürzt nach ihm zu suchen?" Er strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich meine, deine Mutter hat dir das nie erzählt und das hat wohl seine Gründe gehabt, richtig? Du hast einen Vater, der dich sehr lieb hat!" „Das ist nicht dasselbe! Er hat mich gern, ich ihn auch und er hat sich toll um mich gekümmert, aber er ist nicht mein richtiger Vater!" „Doch, Mom hat es aufgeschrieben gehabt, das sie schwanger war, als sie Charlie geheiratet hat! Ich will ihn finden Edward, ich will wissen, wer ich bin und wer meine Vorfahren sind und ob ich noch Geschwister habe!" „Du bist Isabella Swan, du bist meine Bella und du hast eine Familie! Ich bin deine Familie!" „Ich weiß, du bist meine Familie, aber ich will wissen, wer mein Vater war! Und wenn du das nicht verstehst, " sie erhob ihre Stimme, „dann solltest du zurück fahren, ich komm hier schon klar!"

Edward schluckte. „Nein, ich werde nicht gehen und ich werde dich bei deinem völlig sinnlosen Plan unterstützen, diesen Darius zu finden! Aber erst morgen! Jetzt ruhst du dich erst mal aus!" Er küsste seine Bella und trug sie zum Bett wo er sich neben sie legte und sie in den Schlaf sang.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella wachte früh auf und fühlte sich ziemlich gerädert. Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie gar nicht geschlafen. Sie drehte sich zu der Stelle, wo Edward gestern gelegen hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, aber er war nicht da. Bella sprang aus dem Bett und wollte nachsehen wo er ist.

„Was ist denn los meine Süße", klang die Stimme ihres Geliebten aus dem andren Raum, als sie im Türrahmen stand. „Nichts", lächelte sie, „ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen und als ich aufwachte warst du nicht da!" Edward lachte und stand schon an ihrer Seite um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

„Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen", informierte sie ihn und verschwand im Bad.

Bella dachte darüber nach, was Edward dort gemacht hatte. Er hatte irgendwas gelesen, das Telefonbuch?

Bella kam nach ein paar Minuten mit nassen Haaren aus dem Badezimmer und legte den Kopf über Edwards Schulter. „Was ließt du da?" „Hab nur das Telefonbuch durchgeschaut, Bella! Wollte schon nen bisschen vorarbeiten!" „Hast du was gefunden? " fragte sie. Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich hab schon etwas rumtelefoniert und da ist auch nichts bei rausgekommen." Bella legte die Arme um ihren Liebsten und gab ihm dann einen Kuss. „Danke!" sagte sie nur zu ihm.

„Ich werde, " meinte Bella in Gedanken, als sie den Vorhang etwas bei Seite schob und rausschaute, „ein bisschen rausgehen! Ich will mir die Straße anschauen, wo meine Mutter ihn getroffen hat!" Edward verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du wirst nicht allein gehen", sagte er bestimmend. „Ach, was soll schon passieren? Ich könnte von einem Taxi überfahren werden? Ein Flugzeug könnte vom Himmel fallen und mich erschlagen? Oder ich gerate vielleicht in eine Gangauseinandersetzung?" Bella lachte dabei. „Es ist zu gefährlich allein! Und ja, ich würde bei deinem Glück eher meinen, das ein Flugzeug vom Himmel fällt, während du von einem Taxi angefahren wirst weil du in eine Gangauseinandersetzung geraten bist! Und du bleibst bis Sonnenuntergang! Ich kann nicht raus! Es ist Sonnenschein draußen!" „Ich weiß, aber das ist doch völlig…" Sie kann nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, denn Edward küsste seine Freundin schon wieder so, dass ihr fast die Beine einknickten. Da wusste Bella, dass sie keine Chance hatte und liebe aufgeben sollte.

Als die beiden so durch die Straßen zur U-Bahn schlenderten, beschwerte sich Edward die ganze Zeit. „Ich sagte doch, wir fahren besser mit dem Wagen, du weißt doch gar nicht, wie wir fahren müssen…" „Doch natürlich," meinte Bella trocken, „ Wir nehmen hier ab Times Square / 42nd St die U-Bahn bis zur 34th / Herald Street! Und von da an laufen wir den Broadway Blvd 2 Straßen runter und dann sind wir schon auf der 32nd!" „Ich finde es trotzdem besser, " meinte Edward noch, als Bella ihn in die Tunnelstation runter zog. „Jetzt sei nicht so pessimistisch! Hast du schon mal gehört, das jemand erzählt hat, Ich war in New York und bin da und da hin mit dem Auto gefahren! Nee oder? Und wir haben 2 Bars abzuklappern! Erst in der 32nd dieses ‚Sun Roof' und dann noch eins, das heißt Screamers oder so…" „Sorry", meinte eine junge Frau, etwa 26 oder 27 Jahre alt zu Bella gewandt, „ich habe dir gerade zugehört, den Weg zur 32nd. Kannst du dir sparen! Das ‚Sun Roof' ist zurzeit geschlossen!" „Danke," sagte Bella traurig darauf. „Mach dir nichts draus," sagte die Frau, „der Club war eh nicht so toll! Und das Screamers… ich würde euch raten, da besser nicht hinzugehen! Das ist leicht krass! Da sind viele finstere Typen! Was wollt ihr überhaupt in so nem Laden?" „Ich suche," begann Bella und Edward schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Die beiden Läden wurden uns von einem Freund empfohlen!" „Wow," die Frau schluckte, „großer Unterschied! Das Roof ist nen nettes Lokal zum Cocktails schlürfen und das Screamers ist etwas spezieller! Lederfraktion und Straftaten haben da alle schon begangen! Und so einfach ist es dort auch nicht hinzukommen!" „Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Bella dann. „Naja, das Screamers ist in Caldwell und das ist etwas außerhalb!" Edward setzte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf. „Wie? Wie weit?," fragte Bella panisch und ihr Freund legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und das beruhigte sie ein wenig. „Ich bin jetzt weit über 1 ½ Stunden unterwegs!" Sie sprach weiter als Bella sie nur anstarrte, „jetzt fahr ich ein Stück mit der U-Bahn bis zur 34th wie ihr auch wolltet, dann lauf ich zur Penn-Station um dann mit dem Zug bis nach East Orange zu fahren, das sind schon mal 45 Minuten in Orange muss ich noch eine viertel Stunde auf den Bus warten, was ganz gut ist, weil manchmal hat die Bahn Verspätung," die Frau lachte, „und dann noch eine halbe Stunde mit dem Bus. Und am Busbahnhof in Caldwell hoffe ich, dass mein Freund mich abholt sonst muss ich von dort auch noch laufen!"

Bella schaute Edward tief in die Augen und meinte dann zu der fremden Frau: „Wir fahren Sie nach Hause, denn ich will unbedingt ins Screamers, wenn das Sun Roof geschlossen ist!"

Edward verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste das er nicht viel Chancen hatte, Bella davon abzubringen und da er auch keine Lust auf Streit hatte, ließ er es bleiben und stimmte zu.

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich," fragte Bella als sie schon eine ganze Weile gefahren sind. Die Frau lachte. „Anea," sagte sie und schaute auf Edward, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte. „Sehr ungewöhnlich," meinte dieser, „wie sind Ihre Eltern zu solch einem Namen gekommen?" „Viel Phantasie", Anea lachte. „Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? " fragte Bella. „Garnichts," kam es knapp von Edward und er lächelte sie an. „Ist j auch egal," Anea lachte immer noch leicht, „jetzt kennt ihr meinen Namen, mit wem hab ich es denn eigentlich zu tun?" „Bella! Und das ist mein Freund Edward!" „Sehr erfreut! Und ihr seid auf Urlaub hier?" „So ähnlich," plapperte Bella drauf los und Edward konnte sie nicht auf halten alles auszuplaudern. „Ich suche meinen Vater! Meine Mutter hat ihn hier getroffen und musste dann zurück ihren Verlobten heiraten!" „Wow," kam nur von Anea, „und wieso rufst du ihn nicht einfach an?" „Weil ich nur seinen Namen kenne und weiß, wo er und Mom gewesen sind!" „Das ist heavy! Und dein Freund begleitet dich, bei dieser fast Sinnlosen Aktion?" „Ja," sagte Edward bestimmend, „und ich finde das nicht so sinnlos!" Und wie sinnlos er das fand, aber dass wollte er vor dieser Frau nicht zugeben. Sie war eigenartig. Und er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören! Das machte ihm am meisten Sorgen.

„Du suchst deinen Vater anhand von Punkten wie: er war mit deiner Mutter im Sun-Roof und im Screamers, dann kennst du noch seinen Namen? Ich würde sagen, du hast nicht viele Chancen! Es gibt viele Männer, die mit jungen Frauen ins Roof gehen und auch welche die ins Screamers gehen! Das ist nicht sehr viel! „Ich weiß, aber ich bin ganz zuversichtlich!" Bella lächelte Anea an. „Wir sind gleich da," merkte diese plötzlich, „hier links und dann kannst du anhalten." Edward stoppte den Wagen vor einem heruntergekommenen Mehrfamilienhaus und Anea stieg aus. „Danke ihr beiden! Lieb von euch, mich mitgenommen zu haben!" „Wir danken," sagte Bella fröhlich, „ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder!" Edward nickte Anea zu und sie fuhren weiter.

„Ich fand sie total nett und ich weiß auch nicht," kam es von Bella, „sie ist irgendwie bezaubernd! Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihr sofort vertrauen zu können!" „Das fand ich nicht," Edward schaute besorgt nach vorn, er wollte Bella nicht erzählen, das er Aneas Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, „aber wir werden sie eh nie wieder sehen!" „Warum sagst du sowas? Sie war doch nett!" „Weil es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist!" Und damit war das Thema für Edward abgehagt, er wollte nicht mit Bella streiten und wie er sie kannte, würden sie streiten, wenn er weiter redete.

Als sie vor dem Screamers standen und Bella reingehen wollte, packte Edward sie plötzlich an der Schulter und zog sie zum Auto zurück. „Was soll dass?," protestierte sie, „bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert? Ich will da rein!" „Du wirst dort nicht reingehen!" Edward war bestimmend und hielt ihre Schulter immer noch fest. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!" Edward hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie fest er sie hielt. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Edward löste seinen Griff und zog sie in seinen Arm. „Ich habe die Gedanken dieser Leute da drinnen gehört! Dort lass ich dich nicht rein!" „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen da nicht reinzugehen!" Edward öffnete eine Autotür vom Wagen setzte Bella rein und hielt die Tür zu, damit sie sie nicht öffnen konnte. Bella hämmerte gegen die Scheibe. „Lass mich hier raus," schrie sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.


End file.
